While client systems exist for managing the operational and investment needs of independent financial advisors, few, if any, alternatives are available to effectively manage the combination of client acquisition, client service, and client retention.
Further, there are many different client relationship management (CRM) options like Redtail, Junxure, and more. Each of these CRM options provide their own set of features and benefits; however, they all have one clear shortcoming. The database is only as beneficial as the amount of time and energy a user puts into using it. No matter how many great features a CRM offers, they are meaningless without someone to spend the time learning and operating them appropriately. A study done by Forrester and CustomerThink found that nearly 40% of CRM users lacked the knowledge, skillset, training, people, and clearly defined objectives when attempting to use a CRM, essentially eliminating most of the benefit a CRM should provide.
Accordingly, a need exists to help the advisor's team run their CRM to reach its maximum benefits while freeing up the advisor's team to focus on selling and running their day-to-day operation.